Memories of that day
by Ani Vargas
Summary: Arthur get to meet his good friend Alfred after many years of isolation. He START to feel something, unexpected. (So cliché , My first fluff... yup... You have no idea how many times my beta-reader wanted to change some of it so it became yaoi...like 18 yaoi... Thanks for reading )


Memories of that day

Part 1

"Hey! Old man, I'm back!" He burst through the door. Sweat drops dripping form his fore head and a bright smile. His dark blond hair was messy from running around, the blue eyes sparkling of joy. "How many times have I told you not to call me that, Alfred! I'm not that old." Arthur took a sip from his tea and continued to read the newspaper. "You're older than me." Alfred took off his shoes and put them with the others. It was a clear differences between those two, by only looking at their shoes. Alfred had jogging and sports shoes, Arthur had more fancy shoes, but not fancy enough for their friend Francis. "Anyhoo, whats for dinner Eyebrows?" He bumped down in one of the cosy old-stylish chairs in the living room. "Oh bloody hell Alfred! They are not that bad!" Arthur looked at Alfred with an angry face. Alfred just laughed. "Sorry, sheesh dude calm down." Arthur sighed and folded the news paper neatly. "We're going to have fish and chips today." "Fuck yeah Artie!" Arthur sighed again, Alfred laughed.

"That day was a good day..." Arthur talked to himself. The images, sounds and feelings flashed though him. He sighed and put on his coat, looking outside the window. It was wet from the heavy rain. "It's been raining for 5 days straight this week. Heaven must be really sad." He took his umbrella up form the umbrella stand, walked toward the door, but stopped when he put his hand on the doorknob. "How many years has it been since then? It's such a long time ago." Arthur sighed again, but in relieve. "Finally, after all this time. I can finally meet him again." He opened the door and walked out. Out to the grey, cold and rainy day. But he didn't feel sad at all, he felt happy for once, in many many years.

"Finally here! Damn that felt like forever!" Alfred stretched his arms in the air. He dragged his hand through his hair and picked up his backpack. "Is it me or has it gotten colder here? Doesn't matter, as long as I get to see him again." Alfred looked at the sky and smiled a bit for himself. His heart was beating faster and faster, he got more and more existed every second. "That old man is late..."

"Are you just going to stand there like an idiot or come with me?" Alfred jumped a bit. "Don't scare me like that old man! I almost shit my pants." Arthur rolled his eyes, he walked up to Alfred and stared at him. "Long time no see Artie." Alfred hugged Arthur tightly. "um yeah... Long time no see Alfred..." He didn't quit know what to do, hug back or walk away. Arthur ended up standing there. "Is something wrong, Artie? Aren't you happy to see me?" Alfred looked at Arthur. "No, everything is fine Alfred. And stop calling me that!" He was avoiding the last question. "Aw come on dude, of course I must call you something." Alfred smiled bright, a beautiful and powerfull smile full of joy. Arthur caught himself smiling, so he turned away quickly so Alfred wouldn't see it. Alfred laughed. "It's been a while since I saw you smile." He smiled again. "Oh shut it you bloody wanker!" Alfred just laughed again, a happy laughter full of life. A laughter Arthur never got sick of nor forgot. He blushed a bit. "Come on Artie, lets get back to your place. I'm starve-ACHO!" Alfred dried his nose with his jacket sleeve. "That is disgusting you git, here" Arthur gave him a handkerchief. "Thanks dude." He wiped his nose. "Now lets get going, before you catch a cold." Arthur started walking. "Wait for me!" Alfred walked after him. "Here." He reached the handkerchief back to Arthur. He turned and looked at Alfred. "Keep it..." Alfred looked at him. "Okay, thanks Artie." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Stop with the nickname already!" Alfred laughed. "Nope!" Arthur sighed, he can't stay mad at him for long. He smiled a bit for himself. The walked, all the way to Arthur's home, like old times.

"Here we are then, home sweet home.." Arthur opened the front door and went inn. "Sweet! It's been forever since I was here." Alfred kicked of his shoes and drooped his backpack on the floor. He went into the livingroom and threw himself down on the sofa. "Home sweet home, yes indeed." Arthur sighed, he took of his shoes and hung up his coat. "Please try not to make a mess in there." Alfred sat up. "Yes sir. I'll try." He smiled. Arthur rolled his eyes and went in to the kitchen. "I'm going to start making dinner now." Alfred jumped up and walked fast to Arthur, grabbed his hand. "Maybe I should make dinner today." Arthur looked at Alfred with a question and an offended look. "That is unacceptable. You are my guest so I will of course make dinner." Alfred tightened the grip around Arthur's hand. "But I learnt this awesome recipe, I want to make it for you" He smiled again, but not the usual one. This one seemed like it was hiding something. Arthur looked at Alfred's face. The dark blond messy hair, with that one lock always sticking up. The calming smile and the eyes. Those blue bright eyes behind the glasses. It made Arthur's knee weaken and feel something deep down inside him, a warm feeling. He ignored it and sood up. "Fine then, try not to mess anything up. Do you even have the ingredients you need?" Alfred smiled again, a bigger smile. "Thanks Artie, don't worry I bet you got most of it." He went in to the kitchen and started bringing stuff out from the fridge. "Okay then, tell me know it you need any help." "Sure thing Artie!" Arthur sighed and went in to the living room. "What is this...this feeling?" Arthur was thinking to himself. He sat down in one of the sofas. "Am I starting to... no it can't be..." Arthur sank his shoulders and picked up a book. "If it truly is so... What if he doesn't? Oh stop it, there is no need to think about this now!" He sat back in the sofa, trying to read but Alfred's singing was too annoying. "That wanker... I am still glad he is here..."

"OUCH Fuck!" Arthur jumped up, threw away the book and ran to the kitchen. "Alfred what happened? Are you okay?" He could only see Alfred's back, it looked like he was holding something. "D-Don't worry, I'm all right." Alfred turned his head to Arthur, cracking a smile. Looked more like a grimace in pain. "Don't be foolish. What happened?" Arthur looked serious and really worried at him. "I said I'm fine." Alfred turned to Arthur, hiding his left arm. He tried to smile naturally, but failed. "Don't play games with me! Show me your hand!" Arthur reached out for Alfred's arm. "It's just a tiny scratch, nothing to worry about." He avoided Arthur. "Just let me see." Arthur managed to grab Alfred's arm and drag it to him. Alfred's finger was covered in dark red blood. Arthur's eyes went big, he looked at Alfred's face. "Alfred you need to be more careful!" Alfred tried to make a relaxed face. "It's okay, Artie. It doesn't hurt that bad." Arthur looked at him with a serious look. "Don't hide things like this from me. I'm going to go and get the first aid kit, stay here." Arthur almost ran down the hall for the first aid kit. When he came back, Alfred was washing away the blood from his finger. "Here, let me fix it."

"There all done." Arthur dubbed checked the bandage around Alfred's finger. "Thanks dude, it feels much better now." He grinned. "Luckily it wasn't that deep." Arthur went to the sink to wash his hands. "You made me worried you git. Be more careful from now on." Alfred laughed a bit. "Don't worry, I will." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure." he mumbled. "Hm? You said something?" "Oh, nothing... nothing at all." Alfred jumped down from the kitchen table. "Okay Artie." Arthur looked down in the sink. "Alfred... I was wondering something." He didn't turn, just kept looking at the sink. "What Artie? Something wrong?" Arthur took a deep breath. His cheeks felt warm, the heart beat faster. "Do you... like someone?"


End file.
